


sometimes, in the night,

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Masochism, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: aymeric tires of sedentary work. he reminisces on his life as a soldier and how it led him to his current.... passions.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	sometimes, in the night,

**Author's Note:**

> somewhat of a character study. sadomasochistic tendencies are present but not explicit.  
> enjoy

sometimes, aymeric is ruthless, cruel and careless as can be.  
all his stationary deskwork and paperwork makes him miss the smell, the taste, the sticky sanguine of blood, whether it be his own or another’s.  
he misses the ache of his muscle as he takes another’s life away, the ache of his heart when he realizes he relishes in the feeling.

.

here, in the night, he feels his best when bleeding and making others bleed, and the pain and adrenaline mixed with pleasure is a drug he wouldn’t soon live without.

.

sometimes, his stab wound aches.  
was it perverse that he found pleasure in something so vile?  
that he wanted another to plunge as deep into his abdomen as the would-be assassin did before?

.

sometimes, aymeric is not kind nor is he caring.  
his eyes glaze while holding nothing back, the night’s preferred tool whipping into one of his lovers as strong as he can swing, like they aren’t truly alive.  
his mouth opens in a grin he would never let anyone see, laughter spilling wildly from his throat as his prick stiffens from the sheer euphoria of it all.

.

here, in the night, he can let his true self out to play. sometimes the shame sets in, but he is good at quickly pushing it down, suppressing it as he does everything else.

here, in the night, he falls and bows to his sick, raw hedonism.

**Author's Note:**

> i think aymeric should go apeshit :)  
> wrote this on a bad night so it’s kinda a vent, i also really don’t like my writing and haven’t wrote in a while. i like making things in this kinda form, though
> 
> PLEASE give me feedback. i actually have motivation do write about this elf and it’s not necessarily all dark like this!! any and all thoughts and comments are appreciated :’)
> 
> one last thing if this is tagged improperly please let me know, I haven’t posted here since 2016. i'll be reading all comments.


End file.
